After All This Time
by lunafreakinglovegood
Summary: Hermione still has feelings for both Ron and Draco, and they feel the same way. Hermione encounters all the twists, turns, and heartbreak involved, realizing that the path of love never runs straight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a chilly winter day. Hermione had her Gryffindor scarf wrapped tightly around her neck and her potions textbook tight against her chest, which seemed to relieve the tightness in her lungs caused by the frigid winter air filling them. Just as she was about to enter Snape's potions class, as someone grabbed her arm.

"Oh, Ron! How are you?"

Out of breath, Ron replied "I was just about to ask you the same. Listen, I need to ask you something."

"Right at this moment?" said Hermione. "I can't be late to potions! Snape would kill me."

"I know, it will be quick. I just needed to ask you something… Open your potions textbook to page 394."

Curiously, Hermione did as Ron asked her to. She opened to page 394, and found a small piece of paper reading "Yule ball?"

Immediately Hermione said yes.

"I'm so glad…" said Ron with a smile. "Best you get to potions now."

Now regretting everything as she thought of Draco, she gave him a head nod and walked the rest of the way to potions.

Hermione was on her way to the library to finish Defense Against the Dark Arts homework. "Perhaps if I do some extra research I'll get some extra credit… I need a higher grade this term, the last 120% brought my whole average down!" Clutching her textbook again tightly to her chest, she entered the library to find Draco. As soon as he caught a glimpse of her, he ran up to her.

"Oh, hi Draco…" said Hermione.

"Hey babe, how are things?" replied Draco.

"Could be better…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really… I-I should do my homework now."

"Ok. Actually, I think I know of something that will make you feel better."

"Oh, what is it?

"Well, would you like to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

Overjoyed, Hermione said yes and hugged him. Again, she immediately regretted her decision as she thought of Ron. "How could I be so STUPID?" she thought to herself. "Ron already asked me!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione was getting ready for the Yule Ball, she was thinking over what would happen. "I have two dates to the Yule Ball… I'm such an idiot." She yelped, accidentally stabbing her ear with her earring. "I deserved that." Slipping on her heels, she walked out the door.

She had just arrived at the Yule Ball, trying to find Harry. He would know what to do. She scanned the whole room with no luck, and instead found Draco. "Oh no…" she thought to herself. This isn't going to go well."

"Well hello beautiful," said Draco with a smile, and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Draco…" She replied, overwhelmed by his appearance.

"You look, good!" She laughed.

"And you, Ms. Granger, look stunning."

"Why thank you," replied Hermione with a smile.

"I… do think we need to talk about something though…" said Hermione, thinking of Ron.

"I know what we are. I know we aren't necessarily together, but we like each other. Now don't get me wrong… I do like you a lot. But there's also some-... someone else."

Shocked, Draco replied "Who!?"

"It's Ron… No we aren't together, yet I've had feelings for him since we broke up. I like you too, though. That's my problem…" replied Hermione slowly.

"Why… why don't we just stick to what we had. Friends with benefits. That way I can't hurt you. We still like each other, so that will work." said Hermione.

"I… ok. I'll do whatever for you." Said Draco.

Hermione glanced over and saw Ron.

"Hey Draco, I'll be back in a few minutes."

Hermione ran over to Ron, and spent the whole rest of the night with him. Draco was sitting by himself, watching his love spend the whole night with the other guy she still had feelings for. After a while, Draco could not take it anymore. His heart had shattered into a million pieces. He knew at this point that trying to fix all the shattered pieces of his heart would only hurt him more. He got up and slowly walked back to the Slytherin common room, doing everything possible to keep himself from completely loosing it. He entered his room, slammed the door and cried. "Wait until Crabbe and Goyle see me like this…" He thought.

After the Yule Ball ended, Hermione made her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She was immediately shocked by a sad realization. "DRACO!" Shame filled her inside and out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione searched just about everywhere for Draco. She eventually found him in one of Hogwarts' long corridors.

"Draco!" she yelled. She quickly ran up to him.

"I NEED to talk to you. I'm so sorry if I hurt you… Listen."

"I don't really need explanations babe… I saw what I saw. If you want, I can just back out. I'll leave you alone. Then you and Ron can be together again..." replied Draco sadly.

"No Draco, that won't happen."

Draco let out a long sigh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, and my parents would not like my language, but I'm just- just an ass! I'm so sorry if I hurt you Draco. You deserve and can do better," replied Hermione. "I'm so sorry for causing all of this… I'll go away." A tear slipped down her cheek.

"No! Hermione, I need you…Babe don't cry..." replied Draco.

"Everything else right now is miserable. You are the only thing encouraging me to push forward. Father doesn't know about our relationship and it's crazy what we're doing but I LOVE it," he continued.

"Draco- I- I do want you. Let's just be… sweet friends. Sweet friends who like each other. Friends with benefits… Then we can't hurt each other."

"As long as I'm with you babe…"

They wrapped each other in a tight embrace, and Hermione went back to the Gryffindor common room, along with Draco back to the Slytherin common room. A sudden realization of his feelings towards her filled his body in a wave of warm, pure love. "I can't tell her… I can't tell her that I love her…"


End file.
